


Love You, Gingersnap

by Writing_Puffin



Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Female Mike Murdock, always staying up to late, it is off screen but the character react to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: “You should, that's why I offered” Mike didn’t answer to that “Come on Gingersnap.” Matt tried for playfulness.But Mike reacted to that name. Sometimes she didn’t mind it. She even liked it, loved it. But she was already thinking about it. She doesn’t know if it was her heart beating in her own ears, gently putting her screwdriver down or what she did but Matt figured it out, she knew he did.“Oh, Mikey?” He said carefully. His understanding like Mike sent him radio waves. They both are now thinking about the thing, the thing they just labeled as the ‘dad thing’.======How Jack died in Peni's universe, and kind of how it effected both Matt and Mike
Relationships: Jonathan "Jack" Murdock & Matt Murdock & Mike Murdock, Matt Murdock & Mike Murdock
Series: With The Right Tools You Can Do Anything. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028754
Kudos: 1





	Love You, Gingersnap

**Author's Note:**

> I just changed when I first had Jack die in this Matt’s timeline. Just know Matt was older when Jack died, not younger. 
> 
> also mind the grammar , thank you

“Oh, what do we have here, someone here late again.” 

Mike jumped in her chair and almost fell off, she wasn’t expecting anyone let alone Matt. It has just been her here alone for so long. “Well you're here too. If you are here checking on me.”

“That's because I was on the later shift, so I just finished and I even called before but you didn’t answer.” She didn’t have to look at Matt to know he was frowning. 

“Oh.” She said, realizing what he was implying.

“Oh.” He echoed.

Mike rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Come on Gingy, are you drinking too much coffee again?” He asked like any concerned sibling would do. As he walked closer his cane sent out a familiar and even somewhat calming tap.

“No no they cut me off, at? What time is it?” She asked for real, actually stopping what she was doing now.

“3am.” Matt said softly. 

She didn’t know what to tell him.

“Just let me stay here” Mike said softly trying to go back to her work. 

“What’s the matter?” He didn’t even let her breathe after her own words.

She run a hand down her face “I just- I just want to finish this”

“Finish what?”

“Um.” Mike starts her brain slowing down.

“Explain it to me. I am interested in what you are working on” Matt added for her brain. His tapping had stopped as he got up to her table.

“I am- it’s. A project. Wait.. am I even allowed to tell you.” Mike trailed off and asked out loud as it came to her.

“Probably not.” Matt just shrugs his shoulders. 

They stayed there like statues for almost a full minute both not knowing what they should say.

“Do you need a couch to crash on, I know Foggy wouldn’t min-” Matt finally spoke but Mike cut him off. 

“No no I shouldn't, I am good- I just need to.” She slumped in her chair and looked at what was in front of her and picked up a screwdriver. _A screwdriver? Do I even need this?_ She thought.

“You should, that's why I offered” Mike didn’t answer to that “Come on Gingersnap.” Matt tried for playfulness. 

But Mike reacted to that name. Sometimes she didn’t mind it. She even liked it, loved it. But she was already thinking about it. She doesn’t know if it was her heart beating in her own ears, gently putting her screwdriver down or what she did but Matt figured it out, she knew he did.

“Oh, Mikey?” He said carefully. His understanding like Mike sent him radio waves. They both are now thinking about the thing, the thing they just labeled as the ‘dad thing’.

“I just can’t Matty, I can’t go to sleep right now, if I try, I will just- And then I will end up back here...” She rest her head in her hands

“Nothing is going to happen Mikey, I promise.” He tried. 

Mike doesn’t know how long they just stayed like that, Mike’s fists gripping onto her lab coat when Matt comes in for a hug. 

“It's okay.” He just wrapped his arms around her top have, she just folded a bit over his arm. Matt holding her up.

“Come home with me, take the couch. I will be there and foggy too.” Matt went on.

“He was scheduled for a night tomorrow so we could have the morning but he can reschedule so one of us will be there with you all day.” Mike felt like she was shrinking a bit. “Don’t feel guilty, he wants to finish a project so he wouldn’t mind going in, and he likes spending time with you.” 

“We can make breakfast, or lunch whenever we get up. I will even let you pick the book to listen to.” Matt says into her hair, whispering even though they didn’t need to in the empty lab. Mike smiles a bit at the endearments.

“Are you worried about Sammy and Peni too?”

She gave a tiny nod that jostled Matt a bit along with her. 

She couldn’t help her brain, she has met and worked with both of them now. Both have helped her in the lab and that meant they were her family, it was going to happen one way or another it was only a matter of time. She just added two more to her list of people to worry and care about. Not that big of a deal. 

It wasn't like she doubled her list or anything.

“Well Sam and Peni both have school tomorrow so hopefully they are both sleeping, and not staying up to do last minute homework.” Mike laughed weakly, remembering the times when Matt and her had run into each other, in the kitchen at midnight when they had stayed up to do work they had saved for the last minute. 

“Did Sam talk to you about his project, he said you helped him.” Matt said talking to get her mind off herself made worries.

“He did all of it, I just happened to have that one tool he was missing, he even teached me somethings about electrical-” She waved a hand in the air trying to get the next word. She just gave up on trying to find the words so in a sleepy voice with a yawn thrown in somewhere in the middle she just added. “He is going places.”

“Yeah.” Matt said happily. 

“You’re tired?”

Mike just does another nod. 

“Come on, to bed we go.” Matt released Mike and she got up from her chair.

“Bag.” He reminded her, she grabbed it slowly and didn't even bother to put anything into it. She was working on something mechanical for once so nothing she really needed to clean up. It is rare but she has some experience with Matt’s Daredevil equipment, so they let her handle the repairs if they can. 

They walked together out of the building, it was silent, just their shoes clicking and Matt’s cane tapping again on the floor, she waved to the guard when they walked out the door and to the subway. They didn’t need to wait long for a train to come. And to not much surprise it was empty so they found two open seats very easily.

They sat there as it was a few stops to Matt’s place.

Matt held Mike’s hand “it’s okay- Sleep.” Another needless whisper. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and was out before the doors even closed.

* * *

“Hey dad,” Mike said cheerfully into the phone.

“Hey sweetie. Are you coming to night?” He asked.

Mike looked at her work table at her finish project. She bit her lip.

“Ummm- kinda forgot that was tonight. I was so busy.”

“Is it your final project? The one you were talking about?”

“Yeah, the one for Mr.Parker, he's going to look at it in the morning.” She yawned trying to not do it into the phone.

“You tired aren’t you.” Dad said to her.

“Yeah.” She answered a bit shyly “It was a pain in my butt, but am happy Matt made me do it. I feel proud of it.” She looked back at it not even wanting to think how long it took her.

“That’s great!” Dad said, sounding proud of her.

Mike yawned again “Did you get any sleep less night?” He asked.

“How mad would you be if I said close to none?” She answered in a small voice.

“I wouldn’t be mad, a bit disappointed that you aren’t sleeping. But this was important to you.”

“You're the best.” She told him.

“I know.” There was a pause. “Your brother is coming tonight and he is bringing Foggy along, that is enough of an audience if you want to get some rest.”

“No no, I Will come.” Mike finally willed herself to stand up getting her coat.

“No you sleep, you deserve that much. And this match wouldn’t be that exciting.. Trust me.” Dad said that last bit low into the phone like he didn’t want anyone by him to hear. She knew that voice.

“You know I don’t like-”

“Yes, I know.” He said guiltily.

“You should tell-”

“I will, I told them that this is my last one I am doing for them.”

“Good.” Mike nodded to herself.

“It's just this one for them and then I can say I'm retiring then we all can get a nice dinner to celebrate. We can celebrate my retirement, your brother's graduation, and you getting that position”

“Dad no, I haven’t even turned it in yet, there is a low chance-.” 

“You're going to do great, I know it.”

“You don’t”

“Yes I do, you have a great opportunity here? you worked hard on this, don’t worry about it, and don’t waste it.That’s means get some sleep so you get there on time, and so you can sound smart.” They chuckled a bit together to the teasing at the end.

“Okay.” She said sweetly, smiling because of her dad.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

“And gingersnap.” He adds.

“Yes.” She smiled more at the old nickname.

“I love you.”

“Love you too dad.”

“To the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back.” She echoed his words.

“Planets to subatomic particles.” She laughs at that one, she loves it when he attempts to say sciencey things. She thinks it like he is trying to show interest in what she cares about.

“Iodine and Lutetium.” She said to him then added “I Lu” He laughed at her words.

“I love you dad.” She said again.

“Love you Gingersnap.” 

They disconnected and the call ended, Mike laid down in her bed to get some sleep like dad told her.

  
  
  


‘“Who’s said I follow science, I follow the law.”

Mike drowsy woke to Matt’s ringtone. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head. He was probably waiting out front for her. Dad will tell him that she wasn’t going to make it in a minute.

But her phone rang again and the ringtone continued.

She rolled over to look at the time, _maybe she can still make it since she got some sleep now._

The bright light blinded her for a second. She closed her eyes for a moment then looked. It was 11? That is way after the match. She then looked at her notifications and saw she had 15 un answer messages. Two from Foggy and then the other were all Matt. Her heart started to race when she answers the phone 

It was dead silent on the other end. “Matty?” She said hesitantly into the phone, the sleep leaving her voice. 

“Umm... Mike?” A voice said on the other end.

“Foggy?” Yes, she knows Foggy. But she never really got to call him, and she was expecting Matt to be the one on the other end.

“Mikey umm... I don’t- Matt just said to keep trying until you answered.”

“I was sleeping- What happened?” She didn't want to ask but she had too at this point. Her blood running cold knowing her world is going to break apart from any call that came at midnight.

“It your dad... he-” 

She just heard static, her mind blanking. 

She just sat her phone down as foggy kept talking. She wasn’t paying attention to him. Her hand reached for a random tool on her side table mindlessly. She lift it over her head, staring down her project, the stupid project that made her miss her dad’s last match, his last hours. The project that made her sleep through it all.

But then Dad’s last words echoed her brain, the fact that he seemed to already know she was going to get that spot. The fact that he kept finding different ways to say he loved her. 

She drops to her knees the tool falling to the ground, then as her head turned back into the world, the little voice of Foggy comes through the phone filling her room. 

“Mike, Mike, are you there. Are you okay.”

She lunged for where she left the phone on her bed. “Matt! Is Matt okay!”

“He’s fine. He's Okay Matt-“ Foggy's voice was hard from the sad news but it sounded steady over that fact that he could tell her one good thing, she held onto it like a lifeline.

As whatever happened tonight. She still had Matty.

**Author's Note:**

> if it was a little hard to understand  
> Mike sleep through Jack being murder as he told her to get some rest (and maybe one of the times Matt got hurt too am still working on his backstory here) but so Mike can’t sleep some nights as she worries something is going to happen and she wouldn’t be there. And she starts to worry about people when she gets close to them. That's why now she worries about Sam and Peni too as she has gotten to know them.


End file.
